fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero Taisen Judgement
Super Hero Taisen Judgement is a tactical role-playing video game released for the Game Boy Advance by Banpresto released on September 15, 2005. Gameplay Judgement features several systems used in previous games, as well as new ones. They include: *Favorite Series - First introduced in Super Hero Taisen Alpha 3, this system allows players to increase the number of possible upgrade steps for chosen units and increases the amount of experience points and credits one can earn. Three series can be chosen at once and an additional three during subsequent replays, until all of the series have been chosen. Also, bonus level are variable depends on the series, series that have more units or bigger contribution to the story receives less bonus than series having fewer units. *Relationship Bonuses - First introduced in Super Hero Taisen 3, units earn better dodging and attacking stats by standing adjacent to a character they are emotionally attached with, usually from the same series. This is determined by either blue orbs (friendship) or hearts (attraction). *Unit Switching - A new system, whenever a unit docks with any battleship, it has the option of switching out with another unit not initially sortied. However, the number of times this is possible for a battleship can be upgraded to a maximum of three. *BGM Change - First introduced in Super Hero Taisen Alpha 3, players can switch a playable character's theme song with another, allowing almost any song to play for a given unit. Songs for some special attacks will always override the chosen music. *Replay Bonuses - Upon completion of a playthrough, starting another run of the game using previously completed data allows the player to choose the protagonist's set of "Spirit Commands", character abilities akin to magic spells. Points allocated to character stats are kept, including unit and weapon upgrades on subsequent replays. *Fully Animated Sprites - Attacks now have fully animated attack animations instead of one sprite. Characters Banpresto Originals *Touya Inoue *Calvina Coulange *Katia Grineal *Festenia Muse *Melua Melna Meia *Al Van Lunks Bones Fullmetal Alchemist *Edward Elric *Alpohic Elric Cartoon Network Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage *Muriel (NPC) *Estance (NPC) Ed, Edd N Eddy *Ed *Double D *Eddy *Jonny *Jimmy *Sarah *Kevin *Rolf *Nazz *Lee Kanker *Marie Kanker *May Kanker The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Billy *Mandy *Grim Dynamic Productions Mazinkaiser/Mazinkaiser: Deathmatch! The Great General of Darkness (Debut) *Kouji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Tetsuya Tsurugi *Jun Hono *Boss *Lori *Dr. Hell *Baron Ashura *Great General of Darkness Nickelodeon Danny Phantom *Danny Phantom *Vlad Plasmius The Fairly OddParents *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Denzel Crocker The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Jimmy Neutron *Prof. Calamitous SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Plankton Shin-Li Animation Doraemon *Dora-rihno Sunrise Blue Comet SPT Layzner *Eiji Asuka *Ahmos Gale *Simone Reflann *Julia Asuka *David Rutherford *Roanne Demitrich Brain Powerd *Yuu Isami *Hime Utsumiya *Jonathan Glenn *Quincy Issa *Kanan Gimms *Russ Lundberg *Nanga Silverly *Higgins Saz *Kant Kestner *Nakki Guys *Nelly Kim Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu *Chibodee Crocket *Sai Saici *George De Sand *Argo Gulskii *Allenby Beardsley *Rain Mikamura *Master Asia Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Cagalli Yula Athha *Mu La Flaga *Yzak Joule *Dearka Elsman *Murrue Ramius *Natarle Badgiruel *Lacus Clyne *Andrew Waltfeld Toei Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider Blade Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman Dyna Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers